Holding Out For Heroes
by fallen angel overlord
Summary: UPDATED! Eddie spills about Spencer and his concerns for the boy's health. But that all takes a back seat to Myra's visit and soon after: THE STRONGHOLDS FIND OUT! Review me please!
1. Chapter 1

Holding Out For Heroes

Warren's day was going wrong, just in general, Medulla, Boomer and Powers had all had a piece of him that day. To make things worse, Warren had just gotten his Heroic History assignment back. A D+ and sadly the + was dwarfed by the D.

Warren's mother had retired from heroics when his father had gone to jail, she was on depression medication and Warren worried about her so much…

He opened the door to the house and sniffed, there was food burning in the kitchen…he ran into the kitchen and turned off the gas under the pot. "Mom?" he called

There was a soft groan from nearby. Warren looked around – he saw the back door, sometimes she went out to sleep or read on the back porch. Warren pulled the door open and nearly tripped over his mother.

-----------------------BREAK

Will stepped off the bus. Madge and Zach were talking quietly behind him, Layla was standing right at his side and Ethan was playing with his yoyo.

"Will!" Layla's voice cut into Will's mind and he realized she'd been trying to get his attention. He blinked and looked around.

"Yes Layla?"

"I was just asking you what you though about Gail Gustav being made the Freshman student body representetive" Layla sighed. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing" shrugged Will. "Just – a bit tired"

Layla nodded with that special concern befitting her worry-filled nature. "Hm…okay, time to face the new day" she sighed. Layla was an optimistic worrier – something that surprised Will every time despite the length of time they'd known each other.

Will climbed the steps, he was surprised that Warren wasn't scrounging through his charred locker as the bell went, usually Warren didn't wait until the last second to look for his things. Will headed to the classroom.

Heroic History with Mrs. Mulligan – she was able to create holograms and so the Battle of the Bulge was re-enacted before his eyes…but still, he was worried about the absence of Warren who usually stalked past the door at this time every single day…

Where is he? Why isn't he here? The questions circled over and over in his head right up until lunch when he was distracted…

"WWWWWAAAAWWWWW" shrilled the girl, she leapt up and started to flap at her back. The boy dressed all in white snickered at the other end of the room. The girl shook out her blouse at the back and a hand full of snow fell out.

Eduardo Espinosa was lean and tanned, he was relatively short with spikey brown-black hair. He always wore crisp white clothing and was a Sidekick who could create snow (not ice, only snow and localized to within five feet of himself)

Eddy was sitting with Spencer Zeikker and Natalie O'Mahon… Spencer could float three feet off the ground and Natalie generated static electricity that made hair stand on end… that was all they could do – but they made up for their lack of powers by torturing the Heroes relentlessly.

Will couldn't help but snicker. Three Sidekicks made messes of the Heroes. Natalie had once left the new cheer squad with Bride-Of-Frankenstein like hair and Spencer had swapped all deodorant in the lockers of the boys room with Sugar water – which had left the people wearing it plagued by flies and mosquitos.

For a few moments he didn't think about Warren.

But that didn't stop him worrying.

-----------------------------BREAK

"Stand to attention boy"

The blood ran cold in Warren's veins. His grandfather blustered into the room, white beard and moustache refined and dignmified, dressed in a black suit and walking with a cane that was an accessory as opposed to a necessity.

Warhead…he was Warrens maternal grandfather and he really and truly disliked the boy and his heair, clothes, music, lifestyle…everything really

"Where's Gwyneth?" the man snapped.

"In with the fucking doctors"

"Language boy!" snarled Lt. Peace.

"Fuck you"

Lt. Peace grabbed the boy by the neck and dragged him up. "We're going back to your house now!" he snarled. He tossed the boy into the corner. "Just as soon as I see to my daughter, who would be perfectly all right if it wasn't for you and your low life father!"

Warren was so tempted to ignite but a nurse walked in and he was forced to hold it.

He didn't want to go home – Warhead was worse then even Gwen, at least she had a reason for her evil. Warhead was just a superhero who got overly happy with his punches.

-----------------------BREAK

Will looked at his temporary Lab Partner Myra Zeikker. She was Spencer's sister and considerably more well adjusted then her brother. She existed comfortably, somewhat gothic but not in the too-much-eyeliner sense.

"I think that's it"

"Boy, you really do need those extra lessons in Science" Myra snorted. She pushed her black hair back behind her right ear and moved a wire to a different socket. "There we go, now the Energy Alarm will NOT explode when we turn it on."

Will let out a sigh, the girl had an elfish face, she was short with a curvaceous shape that she toned by being the captain of the girls swim team and the co-ed basketball league as well.

"Where's your partner?" he asked.

"Dusty Sanderson has left the building – sick day" sighed Myra. Medulla took the alarm and zapped it.

"Well done Ms Zeikker…I assume Mr Stronghold was wise enough to keep his hands out of this" Medulla muttered. Will rolled his eyes, as did Myra.

Myra looked at her watch. "Twenty Minutes til schools out" she sighed. "Hallelujah"

Will nodded and in an instant he had decided to fly home…if he should happen to pass Warren's neighborhood then that was good too.

------------------------BREAK

Warren grunted as the fist impacted with his jaw, he was rattled by the force of the punch, at least Grandfather Dearest hadn't decided to use his powers – that would have been very unpleasant

Warren fell back as the next punch hit his ribs. If he Ignited he'd only piss the old man off… he wished his Mom was here but he didn't know if she was even still alive. Warhead would say nothing…

"Do NOT challenge my AUTHORITY" roared Warhead as he punched his grandson in the ribs and threw him to the ground. Warren scrambled to his feet as Warhead advanced.

There was this feeling inside Warren – he knew his ribs were broken, he'd felt a few crack… he knew he had a cut on his head and there's be a bruise on his jaw tomorrow… but all he wanted was to get out. He ignited and hurled the fireball at the window.

In a split second he dived out the window and landed on the grass.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD" roared Warhead. Warren ran down the street as far as he could in the pain he was. He finally lay down on a bench and stared at the picture on it.

"If it's a Stronghold it's a good as sold" he laughed.

The flames began to lick at the wood he lay on…everything hurt and he needed to sleep and not think about his problems.

-------------BREAK

Will's eyes bulged in his head and he dived downwards towards the small pyre by a bus stop. It was Warren…bruised and bloodied – but it was him.

"Warren?"

The lack of a response terrified Will. He winced as he reached into the non-spreading flames and lifted Warren into his arms. He rose straight upwards, careful as he held the young man. He needed to find a doctor or something.

The feeling in the pit of Will's stomach was so horrible he hoped he never felt it again.

It was an all consuming fear for Warren's life.

--------------------BREAK

Warren moaned and opened his eyes. He nearly combust on the spot as Josie and Steve Stronghold stared down at him. "He's awake" Josie said as the confused boy looked around with sharp turns of his head.

"Warren?" Will came into view with an incredibly worried look on his face. "Geez! I thought you were dead!" The concern was genuine and Warren felt a warm tingle run up his body from his stomach.

"Where am I?"

"The Secret Sanctum" Steve said. When Warren didn't gasp or faint the hero looked vaguely upset. "The Secret Sanctum of the Stronghold Three" he added.

"He knows who owns the secret Sanctum Steve" sighed Josie. She smiled gently at Warren. "Are you okay?"

"Uh--"

"I know, dumb question, but do you need me to call anyone?"

"N-No I'll just get going" Warren said as he sat up on the hospital cot at the back of the Sanctum. He winced, his taped ribs ached through whatever pain killers he'd been given, the world spun.

"Down again" Warren grunted and lowered himself back to the cot.

The Strongholds left Warren to sleep and he was fully aware of the cameras and laser lines that prevented him from going anywhere other than to the bathroom but didn't peer in on him, at least he had his privacy under the covers and in his boxers.

The sound of feet alerted Warren. He sat up and looked around. Will was standing in the dimly lit archway. "Hey" he said.

"Hi" Warren nodded, Will was wearing boxers and a short t-shirt…the feelings Warren usually tried to subdue were getting out of hand – **_he did not like Stronghold_**. He swallowed and nodded at Will who walked over and sat at the edge of the cot.

"How's Layla"

_Smooth move Peace, bring up his girlfriend that's how to deal with – with – whatever this is!_ Warren winced at the sarcasm of his thoughts.

"Oh – good…we're back to being friends again"

"Uh –what?" Warren's inner sarcasm repeated his sentiments.

"We sort of – un-got-together" Will explained. He stared at his feet. "We decided we were better as friends" he frowned like his toes had offended him.

"Okay…Flower Power and you are fucking weird"

"No, we're just friends"

Warren shook his head, the concept of undoing a relationship was lost on him. "So any reason you wanted to split with her?"

"Nope…well…yeah, there was someone I liked more"

"Who?" Warren asked (a strange feeling bubbled in his stomach and he found it a little harder to draw breath)

"Just - someone"

"Well you should tell them" Warren said. He was coming down from an annoying hopeful high that he really didn't understand. Like when he'd dated Bobby "Freeze" McKenna who he'd met a few months ago and then broken up with because she had the annoying habit of being female… it was just his attempt…

…To get over…

Will?

"I should – I know"

"Just do it, or I'll crack open a fortune cookie"

Will grinned. "You wouldn't dare!" he smiled.

Warren shrugged. "I would"

Will turned back to stare at his feet… he'd not looked Warren in the eyes at all. Warren reached over and touched his chin to turn Will to look at him. The big beautiful eyes were filled with worry.

Before Warren could say anything Will moved in and kissed him. The lips were so soft, Warren put his hands on Will's shoulders and dominated the kiss – Will was deliciously submissive…so sweet and gentle.

The sound of someone sliding down the poles forced Warren and Will apart. Will was pink and breathless, his lips were kiss-swollen and he had a glazed look on his face. "Will?" Steve Stronghold stood in the doorway to the infirmary. "What are you doing down here?"

"I came – came to see how Warren was" Will murmured, he looked dazed…and ruffled – and gorgeous.

"Better get to be skipper" Steve grinned. "No rest for the wicked at Sky High"

Will blushed and left, grateful for dim lighting hiding his blush.

"Are you okay Warren?"

"Yeah" Warren said quietly

"Try get some sleep, we need to talk to you in the morning"

Warren nodded slowly. Steve gave a gentle smile and turned the lights off. Warren knew what they'd be asking: How did you get smashed this bad? Where's your mom? Who did this? Should we call the police?

He wished he could be sure that the Lieutenant would give up if the police came – sadly that was not an option for the Lieutenant and if he ever caught Warren – well – that'd be the end of him…and what about Will? The Lieutenant could definitely do some damage if he wanted. That'd be all his fault ----and what would it do to his Mom? She loved The Lieutenant way too much to believe Warren.

Then there was Will.

Will. Warren sighed and hugged his knees – he couldn't do it, he destroyed people from the inside out. He'd done it before and he'd do it to Will. He couldn't handle that… and what would happen if they actually tried to go out…

Where had it all come from? Watching how Will would look at him with serene brown eyes? The way Will always seemed to be so nice to Warren even when Warren said the harshest things? Oh. Shit.

Warren stood out of the bed slowly and reached for his clothes.

-----------------------------BREAK

Will weaved through the crowd. "Hey Will!" he was suddenly cornered by Luna Vista, Gail Gustav and Dusty Sanderson. Gail was the Student Body Rep for the Freshman Class and Dusty was a Sophomore Cheerleader. Luna was a Freshman Cheerleader and the Announcement Girl as of two weeks ago.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything Saturday" chirped Gail, her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was dressed in a lot of pink.

"What about Friday?" exclaimed Luna who was wearing a polo neck sweater and plaid skirt, clutching her books to her chest, her Hispanic features were nicely highlighted with make up and her coppery black hair was bobbed and held back by a hair band that matched her sweater.

The dark haired Dusty had an unreadable expression on her Native American face which was a perfect golden-brown shade, her hazel eyes scanned Will carefully. "I'm free Sunday" she said in her sultry voice.

"I have to go" murmured Will. The three girls frowned and tried to stop him leaving but he simply flew over them and headed for Warren's locker as fast as he could.

"Warren!" Will exclaimed.

"What do you want Stronghold"

Will frowned at the curt tone; Warren hadn't even looked at him. "We need to talk"

"No we don't"

Will grabbed Warren's shoulder which promptly burst into flames. Will recoiled. "What was that for?" he grunted, despite his invulnerability it had hurt…

"Hands to yourself Stronghold" snapped Warren.

"Fine" muttered Will. "We still need to talk about last night"

"Nothing happened"

Will lowered his voice despite his anger. "We kissed. I kissed you. You kissed me back" as he spoke his anger turned to confusion and sorrow.

"You're imagining things Stronghold" Warren sneered. "All I did was make the best of a bad situation, I just wanted a place to crash… hey I might'a gotten my rocks off too. I don't like you Stronghold – in any way, you just stuck to me…so piss off. I don't want you around, you're sad and pathetic. Get out of my face"

Will's eyes were in so much pain…he stepped away. "Fine" he said, though he ended up mouthing it because the lump in his throat felt like it was about to burst out of his body. He turned and walked away, he rounded the corner and punched a locker through a wall and headed for the boys bathrooms where he could go to pieces.

Warren watched him walk away. He felt a bitter taste in his mouth – but he had to do it for Will's own good.

Warren was like fire, everything he touched was destroyed.

------------------------BREAK

Gwen sat in the cell – and smirked… she rose and walked over to the doors to see a guard go shooting down the passageway. "It's about time" she sneered.

The door opened and Royal Pain steeped into freedom. She took a small orb from the hand of the girl nearest her and tossed it in over her shoulder. The hologram popped up and nodded as the door shut.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Holding Out For Heroes**

**Well at last I'm updating, I had to rewrite the plot when my computer crashed so that's the dealy. Plus DF had a virus so his computer was screwed and like he said: "Why am I worried you do all the tough stuff". Well thanks a lot pal (I think he might be giving up with the fics and becoming a sort of councillor for fic writers...anyway)**

**Disclaimer: Alas not ours**

**Summary: Time moves on and things don't get much better**

**A/N: I didn't have many last names comitted to memory, if anyone knows them for sure shout it out to me**

**A/N2: I gave the upgrades for a reason you'll see later. They're gonna need them**

**A/N3: There are three author's notes yay for me - review and I'll add more**

**Also: Thanks to the reviewers, I'm compiling a list of the most frequent reviewers and will give dedications of superheroes throughout the story not that I will point them out but a superhero with a familiar name may pop up in a newscast etc. Just a little thank you if you like the story (if I get the gender wrong feel free to mention it to me in a non-violent manner...if I forget again violence is acceptable!)**

* * *

Warren walked by Will without a word. It wasn't a surprise, he never spoke to Will. Ever and that was fine with Will…wasn't it? He shook his head and looked back at Madge and Zach who were being very nice to each other given that they'd broken up last year. He didn't know why.

Madge hadn't changed much; she was the same short, curvy girl with shimmering eyes and smooth mocha skin. She was an inch or two taller…but nothing much else had changed with the purple and black wearing girl

Zach on the other hand…he'd grown into his body, he looked quite like Eminem but taller and thinner…he wasn't trying to be a rapper anymore – for some reason he'd mellowed though he was still as "dopey" as ever.

Will smiled. Zach wasn't dense at all, he was just day dreaming about being a superhero… and recently he'd been having the "power spurts" that was when a teenager reached 16-17 and began to mutate a little. Their powers developed if they were weak before. Many students didn't change especially amongst the heroes but junior year was a great time for the Sidekick class as the Power Review Board let them move up to Superhero classes if they'd developed enough.

It would be good to see some of his friends in his classes.

"Hey Will" Myra had just stuck her head through the lockers. "Sorry if I startled you…" she added. She stepped out and became material again. "So – tell me…are you excited about the Review Board on Friday?"

"I am…totally stoked" grinned Zach slowly. "Wait until you guys see what I can do"

"It's unusual for him to be this good at keeping secrets" Madge said.

"Hmmm is it Corey Timmons the Shape shifter?" Myra mused. "Oh no…there he is…talking to Layla's bosom… I wonder if she realizes."

"Oh the boys being too obvious for her not to" Madge snorted.

Corey Timmons was a tall blonde, well when he was in neutral form. He was a guitarist with longish hair and a cool car. He could morph his body pretty well – not too far outside the human shape though.

Layla had blossomed. She'd started being able to control plants on a whole new level but on top of that she'd gotten even prettier. A natural beauty only augmented by her Body Shop moisturizer, eye shadow and lip gloss. Because testing on animals or eating them was very, very wrong.

Finished with Corey, Layla walked towards her friends. "Hey guys" she smiled. "What's up?"

"The Power Review Board – yae or nay?" Will asked.

"Um. The whole Sidekick-slash-Superhero divide is just wrong so I'm abstaining"

"It's mandatory to be there you'll get detention if you skip" Madge sighed.

"Well have you got anything to report? Last month you changed into a Hamster instead of a Guinea pig"

"Oh yeah…I woke up this morning and I was a Polar Bear" Madge said.

"Waaaaa?" Will's jaw dropped.

"Uh-huh, my Mom's animal morphing powers have rubbed off – I need to work on them though…I tried for **_E_**agle and got **_B_**eagle" she sighed. "Still…I have some impressive stuff now. I was tired of being everyone's nominee for "Best Friend and Pet" in the year book". She slammed her locker and headed off to class

"What that girl could do with that power" mused Layla.

"Guys!" Ethan splattered into the lockers and reformed - a demonstration of the control he'd gotten on his melting power. "Dance recruitment – coming at us!"

"Ah hell…gone guys" Myra said as she phased through the wall.

"I've got to go" Zach said as he dashed down the hall. Layla looked at Will – Ethan has disappeared into his locker in liquid form. Penny and her clones were approaching with Penny Prime in the middle of them all signing people up with the help from her ally Gail Gustav of Junior Year.

"I think I want to run now" Will said.

"If you punch down the wall…" Layla began. Suddenly they had Penny's on all sides.

"Want to join the dance committee?" they chimed.

"Be a good Superhero Freshman" Gail suggested. "And - sidekick" she added.

"Uh…uh…"

Three minutes later Will was banging his head off his locker and Layla was massaging her temples. "All we had to say was NO" moaned Will. "Why didn't we?"

"Who knows? Now we're on the Farewell Dance Committee" Layla sighed

"We have bad experiences with school dances…Speed and Lash spiked the punch with Ethan last year" said Will. "The year before that the mirror ball exploded and the music shorted out…"

"And the year before that Gwen became a Royal Pain in our necks" Layla said. "Yeah – what's worse is that Speed, Lash and Penny got let back in after they tried to turn us all into babies."

"Yeah, but note that Penny and her clones keep a minimum of three feet distance from you at all times" Will grinned. "Probation sucks – they got back in no problem!"

"Well we'll have to accept it and move on" Layla said. She knocked on the locker. "Ethan…it's all clear, you can come out now".

"Thanks…" Ethan said from inside his locker.

* * *

"Okay! Lash Barton and Speed Vitzki versus Myra Zeikker and Will Stronghold" Coach Boom called. "Let's go people!"

Myra winked at Will. "Cake Walk" she smiled.

"They obviously think a girl will be a push over" grinned Will.

"You and your girlfriend ready to lose Stronghold?" Speed hollered. Lash was standing with his arms crossed on his body almost protectively. Croftham Penitentiary had changed him…not that he was reformed, he and Speed were still holy terrors but Lash was much quieter, hiding in his black and white striped jumper almost…only emerging to trip up the sidekick or to lift the pudding off a Freshman's tray.

Myra blew on her nails as she stood side on, one hand on her hip, barely noticing the boys, she pushed her hair back off her face and smiled. "Gonna run rings around you" Speed grinned.

"Fat chance…oops no weight jokes, right?"

The buzzer went as Speed looked down at his stomach. "I'm not f- hey!"

Myra had leapt onto Will's back as he punched the ground and knocked Lash and Speed off their feet. Myra ran at the citizen but Lash tripped her. She twisted to her feet. "Oh brother" she muttered. Lash tugged on her leg, she slid into the splits and phased free of his grasp.

"How'd she do that Lash?" snapped Speed. "Hold her properly!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Lash exclaimed as he extended towards Myra – Speed rammed into her and knocked her down the field of play into the far wall. Myra rose and composed herself.

"Okay – all part of the game"

Lash was tangling Will up now. Myra glanced at the clock. "Just do this"

"Nice butt for a loser" the slap rang out. There was a sharp intake of breath. Speed skidded to a halt as Spencer Zeikker slammed up against the glass and battered it with his fists.

"YOU'RE DEAD SPEED" Spencer snarled. Eddy and Natalie dragged him back to his seat.

"Whatever sidekick" he rushed around Myra. She set her jaw. "Before it was part of the game…that was just rude" she said. She vanished in a puff of black smoke. Speed froze.

"Over here darling" Myra called. She was holding the rope of the citizen and watching the clock. "Will?"

"Just a minute" Will called as he tried to pry Lash off his body

Suddenly Myra was at the other side of field; she walked towards the dummy slowly. "Here's your chance to win Speed" she taunted.

Speed rushed at her head on. He passed right through and slammed into a wall with a grunt.

"Better look next time" Myra called. She performed a ballet leap through the air and caught the citizen. Will knotted Speed around a lamppost and flew at Myra; He caught her as she undid the knot on the citizen and landed them safely.

"Villains lose, Speed and Lash hit the showers…up next…Warren Peace and Neela Narjami" the girl rose, she was pretty, her short black hair was styled back off her face and her dark eyes were hypnotically beautiful.

She was a high grade Senior with multiple colleges offers already.

"Okay…heroes or villains Stronghold and Zeikker?"

"Heroes" they replied.

"Yeah – you have fun now" sighed Boom. Will looked at Warren – this was the first time he'd HAD to look at Warren and all he saw was a cold, empty form.

Neela looked at Warren. "Are you okay?" she asked in her British accent.

"Fine – let's do this"

"All right" Neela said.

"GOOOOOOOOOO" boomed Coach Boomer.

Myra teleported immediately and landed on the dummy to try and swing it. A gust of wind blasted her down the field straight into the gust. Neela rose into the air and jetted forwards on her own private air current. Mists rose around her.

"Neat trick" smiled Myra. She disappeared and dropped a kick on Neela that knocked her from the air. Neela unleashed a lightening bolt but Myra performed ballet spins and leaps away from them. Neela unleashed a hurricane force wind that threw Myra aside. They rushed each other.

Warren and Will looked at each other. Will flew upwards slowly…Warren ignited, his flame slowly grew in intensity…Warren hurled the flames at Will as he moved towards the citizen. Will flew at Warren and gave him a flying flip kick to the chest.

The fight exploded.

Warren and Will punched and kicked each other. The flames encircled them injuring Will as he blocked Warren's punches…he knocked Warren aside but a wave of flame struck him head on. He cried out. Warren hesitated and Will hit the ground with his fist knocking the pyro over.

Suddenly the timer stopped. The fight was clearly more then a practice run – when Will punched Warren he drew blood. Warren hit Will with a fire powered punch that left a future bruise on his eye.

The sonic wave blew them apart. "That's enough!" Boomer shouted. Principal Powers stood at the head of the room with him, tapping her foot.

"Will Stronghold – Detention room 1 – Warren Peace – Detention room 2…NOW" she snapped.

* * *

Warren looked up as the door opened. Natalie, Eddy and Spencer were shoved in. Spencer glared at Principal Powers while Natalie and Eddy stuck their tongues out.

"When I finish with her she won't be able to move her head without getting radio reception!" muttered Natalie quietly, she was a very pretty girl – but her face was devoid of emotion. She had electric blue streaks in her hair that accented her paleness.

Eddy grinned as he noticed Warren. "We saw why you're here"

"Everyone did…why are you in?" Warren muttered, mostly ignoring them.

"I changed the School announcement jingle-tune to "Like a Virgin" by Madonna" grinned Natalie. "Now that's good music. Better than the idiot with the xylophone on record"

"I turned all the water to cold in the boys' locker rooms" shrugged Eddy.

Warren glanced at Spencer.

"I glued Speed Vitzki to a roller seat and shoved him down the wheelchair ramp" smirked Spencer. "If he ever touches my sister again I'll make sure there's no rope tied to the chair so he DOES go splat!" The desk table groaned as he pulled back on it possibly imagining ripping speeds spine out.

"We liked what you did to Stronghold" added Natalie. "You want to come see my band play in The Garage tonight?"

He looked at her.

"No it's not a date" Natalie sighed. "You're not my type babe – I like sweet boys – not the rebels – don't ask why"

"Bad boys are passé…unless you see something in them that's more" Eddy mused. "I think that's what you said at least".

* * *

Warren walked out of the school with the Terrible Three. Will was leaning against the railings – for a moment their eyes met…then Will jumped as an electrostatic bolt caused his sweater to fly upwards with his hair.

"Uwww…nice torso" Natalie purred.

Eddy hit the exposed chest with a snowball and they laughed. Warren laughed…but the guilt threatened to choke him…he breathed in and walked past unable to look at will as Myra and Layla tried to hold his shirt down while people wolf-whistled.

* * *

Warren felt the guilt all through the trip to The Garage. Even when a cute Goth guy and cute Goth girl were hitting on him he felt the guilt.

He felt the guilt as Natalie sang her heart out.

He felt the guilt as he passed by his mother's hospital room

But the guilt was gone as the Lieutenant beat him senseless. All he had then was the peace that came with the memory of Will Strongholds lips.

Just like every single night his mother wasn't home. All that kept him going was that memory of what he could never have. It hurt worse than the bruises…but that instant of total connection let him survive…

* * *

The Power review board, everyone was reviewed in one day. It was important. Opportunities couldn't be missed! That's what Principal Powers said anyway. And the Announcement Girl. And Mr. Boy…And Will's parents.

* * *

"Name!"

"Magenta Schaeffer"

"Power?"

"Transformation" she replied. She morphed into a swan. A tiger. A swarm of locusts. A chimp. A Dog. An Eagle (having finally got it). An elephant. A Dolphin. A Salmon and then a snake. All were dark purple.

"Upgraded!"

* * *

"Name?"

"Zach Hertz"

"Power?"

"Um…well…this…" He ignited, bright enough to light up the room – then he charged up and a blast erupted from his chest that blew a crater in the far wall. He powered down now only vaguely green around the chest area

"Uh…that okay?"

"…Upgraded"

"GO ZACH ATTACK…sorry" Zach sidled off the stage

* * *

"Name?"

"Ethan Cole sirs and ma'am"

"Power?"

"Melting sir…ma'am…and other sir" he melted

"Is that it?"

The puddle arched up and slithered about, separating and reforming before rising up into Ethan. "I can launch myself at stuff and recombine when I'm splattered"

"Okay…Upgraded"

* * *

"Name?"

"Layla Stone"

"Power?"

"Well Geo-Flora Control but-"

"Proceed"

"Well I don't believe in showing my powers unless the time de-"

"LAYLA SHOW THEM YOUR POWERS" shouted Will.

"Fine!" Layla focused…the ivy wound around her body from her glowing fingertips, she focused and enormous purple blossoms opened on them. "Um…these are able to -" the barbs launched from the plants buds and hit the table. "Yeah sometimes they can be acidic…see the plants are mutants and I feel they shouldn't be forced to fight for me so I prefer not to-"

"Upgraded"

"Oh! Good…GREAT! But -uh"

"NEXXXXXXTTTT"

* * *

The shuddering of the floor alerted the review board. So far they'd only had seven upgrades out of 20 candidates. The rumble did not add to their less than bright mood. The three people at the table looked around.

"I think this is bad Paulette" the British Reviewer said

"Well Gee Simpson you think so? Huh?"

"Yo dawgs, Dandy's in da hauuuusssss"

The sprinklers exploded spewing blue dye everywhere. Principal Powers ran in. "ESPINOSA! O'MAHON! ZEIKKER" she roared.

"Guess it's cancelled" Natalie smiled as she, Spencer and Eddy sat under the Umbrella with Warren. "See? It's fun to watch the Juniors run – who wants to be a hero anyway?"

"Cheers me right up" Eddy smiled. "Even Spencer nearly smiles"

"Shut up Eddy"

* * *

Royal Pain finished her touches to the machine. "PATCHES! Get the others, tell them the Deductor is almost read!" she called.

"Sure thing!" Patches giggled. "Let's get this show on the road, hot potato keep away – yeah! Yeah! GAAAAAAK! Uncle! Uncle". Gwen released the minion and glanced at her device. "Yes…soon…everything will be mine as it should have been!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well? What do you think? Review me please!


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Out For Heroes

"Take this you fiend!" Commander exclaimed as he launched into the heart of the robot and shattered it. Jetstream circled the nearest machine and let the blasts of energy beat up it's ally. Other heroes were out in force. The Illuminator unleashed his electro-radon blasts at the machines, meanwhile a thousand or so crows under the control of Natura were flocking around the smaller mobilized drones.

This massive attack had come suddenly, the robots had descended from the sky and attacked without warning but were having their tin cans handed to them no trouble.

------------------BREAY

Gwen laughed. Stitches cackled and was batted across the room for it. The files downloaded rapidly. "Oh how the mighty will fall!" Gwen sneered. "They have no idea that every time they fight my robots they fall into a trap. I'll show them all what I can do…"

The data scanned rapidly down the side of the screen, pouring into files. They didn't realize they were fighting gigantic scanners.

"Nicely done!" cackled Stitches. "Give'em a left! A Right! A Left-"

"SHUT UP STITCHES" roared Gwen.

-----------------BREAK

"Give them back!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Nah – ah don't reckon we will" Bobby-Jo "Warpath" Peters chuckled. The hick held the books high over Ethans head. Malcolm Rogers laughed at the feeble attempts of Ethan to try and retrieve the texts.

Malcolm was a short boy who was pasty and scrawny but he had the ability to drain the strength from anything that got too close. BJ Peters was about 7 feet tall and was virtually unstoppable; he was even tougher then will but not quite as physically strong. However he'd once fallen off Sky high…and left only a crater below as he walked away from the fall unscathed.

"Hey! Leave him alone" Layla said.

"Ain't none of your business" BJ chuckled.

"Yeah but out" Malcolm said in his whispery voice.

Layla made a gesture to cast her poison ivy nets on them…when suddenly Ethan splattered all over BJ's football shirt. BJ yelped at the warm liquid soaking into the material – suddenly the stain sped upwards and the thick goo slithered around the arm to reach the books. BJ flinched and let go as the melted boy settled on his flesh.

Malcolm shouted out as the books landed on his head and Ethan dropped past him to collect them from the floor. He reformed and stepped away carefully.

"Leave him alone boys" Layla warned. "Don't make me have to hurt you" she added as they moved forwards, her white aura flaring in warning.

Malcolm tugged on the hesitant BJ's arm. "Come on…we'll get them later"

"Yeah - Later" snorted Malcolm.

Layla looked at Ethan. He smiled weakly and hurried to class. Layla waved at Cory Timmons, he waved back and smiled at her. She blushed and headed away… it was just as well she'd broken up with Will. They were good friends but she needed someone different to be her boyfriend.

Someone who didn't know about the petunia's, the aardvark and the chickpeas…

-----------------------------BREAK

"The – blue things connected to the – green thing" hummed Neela. Her partner stared at her, she shrugged. "Over-acheiver humor" she sighed. "I can't help it – it's a curse!"

Warren smiled at her. Neela had been his lab partner for a while and since the Gwen Incident he'd been attending class more frequently to hone his powers. Fireballs were all well and good but his mother could shape her flames…well she used to be able to…now she was sick from Cosmic Radiation Sickness. No one knew how that would turn out. Ever!

"Earth to Warren Peace" Neela hummed. "Medulla's coming over, do you know how to finish this off?"

"Um. Trigger mechanism in slot A? Energy Prism in the Y-circuit?"

"Go for it" smiled Neela. Warren conjured a flame on his fingers and used it to weld the prism into place and then quickly clicked the trigger into place, just before he slotted the lid on. The gun looked good – but before it could be checked over…Medulla snatched it up quickly. "Let's review Mr Peace – Ms Narjami" he said. He aimed the gun and fired.

The glass beaker on his desk floated up in the beam. "Excellent! The light based energy didn't pass through the glass and the trigger isn't too sticky or too loose…good. A" he said. The large headed man strode away to review some other work.

"I'm so tired" Neela yawned. "I work shifts at the Sunrise Hotel…sadly its late night work recently…and my back is killing me!"

"Tell me about it, the Paper Lantern is short staffed and I'm underpaid" Warren chuckled – Cory Timmons hit him on the back of the head with a paper aeroplane. Warren spun around his palms igniting. Neela's focused monsoon washed the flames out and startled Will. He glanced at her and she shook her head.

"I used to date him" she explained. "The break up went badly – so – blah. He's hostile to any guy that comes near me. He just wants to get you in trouble and you can't afford that right now"

Warren sighed and nodded. Neela was close to a friend now. She had really helped him focus. But still – there was a problem with the fact he was still only a few detentions away from expulsion.

Warren swallowed his rage and focused on the folder of blue prints he had. He needed to learn the freeze ray, everyone had a problem with it. It was the way it was. The freeze ray really annoyed people.

That's when the filing cabinet exploded. Neela jumped and shrieked, Medulla shouted "Einstein's Follicles" and several students screamed. Neela immediately reacted, she summoned the rainclouds over the filing cabinet and quenched the flames.

"Thank you miss Narjami" nodded Medulla. "Now – I wonder why this happened – perhaps that bio scanner I demonstrated last class would be a good starting point?" He picked up a wide and flat object with a set of buttons at the back. The scanner hit the scorched cabinet with blue light, then it hummed.

"Warren Peace – since no one goes near my filing cabinet – would you care to explain my fingerprints being overlapped by YOURS?" Medulla grunted.

Warren froze and looked at the Doctor. "I didn't touch the cabinet?"

"I believe this – is yours" Medulla said as he took some charred black metal out of the cabinet. "Remains of the Firetrap you worked on for extra credit."

Warren looked around at the staring class…he saw the smirking Cory…

-----------------------BREAK

"You're lucky Mr Timmons only suffered minor burns that the nurse repaired on the spot young man" Principal Powers said as she opened the Detention Room 1 Door. "Next time I suggest you think before lighting up! Members of the Terrible Three – I believe Mr Peace is an honorary member – play nicely"

Warren looked around. Eddie, Natalie and Spencer all raised their hands in a wave at the same time. Warren sighed and sat into his chair. "I'm going to scorch Cory Timmons" he growled.

"What did he do?"

"Stole my Firetrap this thing Medulla got me to design and build for extra credit, it stores my fire charges anyway, he put it in the filing cabinet with my hands and the morphing bastard got away with setting me up!"

"So you'll fry him? Like an egg?" mused Eddy

"Oh honey" Natalie sighed. "Don't get angry, get even". She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Spencer? Any thoughts? I'm seeing heat…and something that'll mess his hair up."

"I've got an idea" smiled Spencer, it was a dark and pretty sexual smile. Warren liked it. It was strangely arousing.

---------------------BREAK

Warren stood at the pillar as he'd been told to. Corey was at his locker, he opened it – and was overcome by an avalanche of steaming chilli. Warren laughed with the rest of the crowd. He glanced across the hall at The Triple Threat.

They saluted and winked.

----------------------BREAK

Lash winced as he applied ice to his bruised torso. Speed could really lose control sometimes…but Lash needed a reminder. Before jail he'd only gotten a punch now and again, mostly it was just roughness during sex that hurt him.

Now he was in serious pain. But Speed did it because he loved him, it gave Lash perspective. He should have been thanking Speed. Without Speed Lash would forget where he belonged, under Speed, with the bad guys… he felt wrong with them, the gang was scary now.

Speed just reminded him what they stood for. Power. Control. Freedom. The hands around his waist gave him a fright. He stared at Speed in the mirror. "Speed"

"Babe" Speed said slowly. Lash hated being called babe, it freaked him out – but Speed reminded him that he liked to call Lash "Babe", and since no one else would love Lash or find him attractive he should be thanking Speed!

"H-hi Speed" whimpered Lash.

"No one's gonna use these locker rooms for the rest of today…so why don't we use them? For some fun?" growled Speed.

Lash looked around. "I don't know…I mean…it's…what if someone comes in…" he choked out. "And I'm kinda tired…"

"Oh? You think you can control me by holding out?" growled Speed, he was tightening his hold on Lash. "I should let you go back to your Daddy! He must miss his little step son bed buddy"

"No – I…please Speed…"

"Yeah – that's what I like to hear…"

--------------------------BREAK

Zach hurried towards the locker rooms. Madge was following close behind. "Come on Zach, plenty of Superhero homework to do – pronto!"

"Hey hang on!" he sighed. "I left my Forensics book in my gym bag" he pushed open the gym door and left his ex outside.

He'd loved Madge, they'd dated for years…but she wasn't right for him, she was tough and independent and there was no connection. And Zach hated to admit it…but he didn't find her as attractive as he once had.

That said she'd admitted he wasn't what she'd been looking for and although she'd loved him she'd known it was a doomed relationship…Zach froze. There were grunts coming from the locker room. They sounded sexual.

God. He hoped he wasn't about to see Coach Boomer naked…

He froze as he heard a stifled whimper edged with a sob. Slowly Zach peaked around the corner. He choked back a gasp when he saw what Speed was doing to Lash. Lash didn't seem to be as enthusiastic as Speed but he wasn't fighting back.

Zach covered his ears to pretend he didn't hear the words and grunts from Speed – but in his mind echoed the sobs and whimpers of Lash…

"Hey – what about your book?" Madge asked.

"Not – not there" Zach said, he was pale and shaking…okay and a little turned on from seeing Lash naked but that was normal coz he was into girls still but on occasion he thought that guys were nice and he'd not really thought about Lash as anything other thank a bully until he'd seen the boys boy – it was all ruined by the expression of pain and the tears and suddenly there's a thought about what Lash would look like if he was actually enjoying that being done to him or if he was over someone say Zach doing that and what – HOLY CRAP GET OUT OF THAT TRAIN OF THOUGHT

Zach winced and hurried on, with Madge rushing to catch up with him.

-------------------------BREAK

Warren wasn't entirely sure what had sparked his grandfather off this time, but he was nursing an injured rib now. "You're a disappointment boy" the man spat. "You'll never amount to anything!"

"You keep telling me!" Warren grunted.

"I mean it you brat, that college you're attending is going to hear all about your poor record right from me!"

Warren's head snapped up to look at the man's eyes. "What college?"

Lt. Peace held up the envelope. "This one, you wouldn't last in this place! You're a failure, a thug like your father! WORTHLESS" he punched Warren as the boy lunged for the envelope. "I'm gonna beat the bad out of you until you're a soldier boy! You hear me?"

"Give me MY letter!" snapped Warren

"You don't deserve college, I never needed college, joined the army, made a man out of me!"

Warren ignited. "You're not a man" he roared as the flames rose around him. "You beat me up because you want to feel powerful. A real man wouldn't do that!"

Lt. Peace hit Warren in the chest harder then ever before. Warren cried out as he hit the wall and fell down, his flames rising around him protectively, catching the curtains…setting them alight…

------------------------BREAK

Will stared at his feet as he walked. "Hey Warren – I just wanted to say…no…hey Warren how are you?" he grunted and shook his head. "Warren I need to talk to you…want to talk…damn it!"

"Oh!"

Will looked up at the surprised exclamation. Neela stood at a lamppost dressed in a soft crushed velvet coat that went down to her knees. "Will. What are you doing here?" she murmured.

"I was – just - walking" he said slowly. "Why are you here? You're on my bus route…"

"Yeah – well" she shifted uneasily. "Warren got in trouble earlier today…look…there's something wrong, I can tell, he's walking differently ever since his Grandfather arrived in town" she sighed.

"His grandfather?"

"You know…uh – I think he's called Warhawk or something…WARHEAD! That's it, very old school and noticeable for…well…he's a bit of a violent man towards villains. He fought in the war or something and was hailed as an International hero" Neela said. "His daughter's Warren's mother. Gwenyth Peace – obviously…" she shifted uneasily and a soft breeze rose. "I'm worried about Warren."

"Me to – I was at home and suddenly…I just knew I had to see him and just – just try and figure out why we fought"

Neela examined Will's face. "He means a lot to you"

"…I guess so…"

"Do you love him?"

Will jolted and looked at Neela. Her eyes were soft and sincere, she wasn't judging him.

"Yeah – maybe…I want to find out…"

Neela patted his shoulder. Suddenly the older of the pair looked at the sky and shivered, clouds gathered and a chill rose making Will shudder.

"I smell smoke on the wind" she whispered.

"Fire?"

"There" Neela pointed.

"Warren!" gasped Will hoarsely.

------------------------------------BREAK

The flames reached the skies. Will and Neela hurried towards the blaze but Neela stopped Will a few steps away. "A crowd, if Warren's in there we need to make sure! I'll start a rain storm – you go around the back!"

"Okay" Will nodded. Panic coursed through his body and left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. He ducked down between two house and flew through the tress. Neela closed her eyes and focused – she was careful never doing more then a gentle prodding of the weather for fear of what she might release in herself…she didn't think she could handle the forces of nature.

The rain clouds set in suddenly. The heavy downpour began and gained intensity rapidly. The people hurried for shelter as the firebrigade arrived.

At the back of the house Will gave the door a gentle push and it swung open, unlocked without any assistance at least. Will entered the kitchen and moved quickly towards the hall, the flames were most intense around the double doors into the living room – Warren was there.

Will rushed into the inferno, his body was drenched in sweat through and through, there was a crash and a support beam fell from above. Will punched it away and ran towards the orb of white flame, in the centre of which lay Warren, bruised and bloodied.

Will grabbed the boy in his arms, wincing at the pain from the flames that crackled on his skin…that's when they parted. Warren opened his eyes to look at Will for a moment…then he closed them. The shape of a bird protecting Warren swept around him... it's enormous wings crossing before him…then it vanished.

Will grabbed Warren as the house gave a moan.

Will kicked off the ground backwards and flew straight through the back window as the flames spewed from the windows of the lower floor – the flames began to die down as the monsoon rains drenched them just as the fire brigade arrived.

Warren was cradled in Wills arms…

He felt broken and fragile…Will vowed that if he ever found the monster that did this – he'd rip his heart out and make him eat it.

----BREAK


	4. Chapter 4

**_Holding Out for Heroes_**

Warren's eyes opened slowly. "Ow" he wheezed.

"Oh good, you're awake" a nurse said. She was just in view, Warren blinked rapidly to see her. "You're in Dove Memorial Super Hospital" she said carefully as she did – something – the nausea and aches were distracting the majority of Warrens focus. "You were brought in on Friday evening – Now – what's your name?"

"Warren Peace"

"Okay and how many fingers?"

"Three"

"Excellent – okay so, you rest here while I get the doctor"

Warren nodded and yawned. He felt strangely light and happy. Yup, that'd be the drugs.

* * *

"You up hotstuff?"

A snowball hit Warren on the nose. He opened his eyes. Eddy beamed at him. Natalie and Spencer were at the door. "So – what's the story?" Natalie grinned. "We got worried – you missed two days of Hero Torture. We got Penny, Gail and Corey all in a row – thanks to the pudding launcher that is"

"You know – Corey's been sniffing around your friend Layla – she didn't seem to annoyed when we doused him in pudding" Spencer said in his quiet voice. He was dressed in black and grey as always and fading into the background – shutting himself off from the world somehow.

"How are you?" Eddy asked gently

"I feel like I was hit by a bus"

"You look it too love" sighed Natalie. "No offense"

Warren laughed and winced at the shooting pain in his ribs. "Uh – I'd imagine as much…ow…how'd I get here?"

"Neela Narjami and Will Stronghold got you in here on Friday night" Eddy said meaningfully. "Your house got pretty badly burned. And several holes were left in it…what happened?"

"…nothing…" Warren mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Spencer said, walking forwards and looking Warren in the eye with his grey pupils. "There's something you're not telling us…who did this?"

Warren shook his head. "I can't tell you – there's nothing you could do anyway…"

Natalie shook her head. "We're stronger than we look – trust me"

"There's nothing to be done – but – thanks for offering"

There was a knock at the door. Will stood in the doorway – Spencer glanced at him coldly and put a bundle of magazines on the bedside cabinet. "We've got to get to practice. Principal Powers nominated Natalie as the singer for the Farewell Party so we're under pressure – if we make the cut we earn a get out of detention free card" Spencer said.

"Band Manager, keyboard player and lead singer" smiled Natalie indicating Spencer, Eddy and then herself. "We'll catch you on the flipside" she winked at him and headed out the door.

She looked at Will as she passed him by, her blue-green eyes flickered with an electric volt of silver and set his hair on end. She used her powers again and it fell straight down.

Eddy sighed. "Listen – I'll see you around" he headed to the door to catch up with his comrades. Will watched them leave and looked at Warren.

The firestarter looked away. "Thanks for helping me" he said slowly.

"Why wouldn't I?" Will said. He stood near Warren's arm, fighting the urge to touch the soft skin. "I mean – it's – I'd do it for – for any friend"

Warren looked up at Will slowly. "I treated you – badly…I'm sorry"

"I…it hurt…I tried to find other guys but -"

"I don't want to talk about this- please – I didn't mean to screw up our friendship"

"I did that…"

Warren and Will's eyes met. Warren couldn't stop staring into the blue eyes of the young Stronghold. "I'm sorry. Can we be friends again?"

Will nodded, disappointment clear on his face, try as he did to mask it. "Do you want anything?"

"Nah – I'm okay"

"The others are here…if you don't want to see them…"

"No I do…could you tell them I want to see them?"

"Yeah" nodded Will. He left Warren alone to mull things over and – think.

**

* * *

**

"Spencer!"

Spencer Zeikker didn't seem stuck for words at any time – he was always ready with a barb, quip or comment. But the sight of his sister froze him, caught him completely off guard.

"Myra" he said.

"No I'm Corey Timmons" she muttered. "You haven't been around – where've you been?"

"School, you see me"

Myra stalked towards him with the other "Little Heroes" behind her Zach, Ethan etc. "Yes and you see me and avoid me fast as lightening!"

"I have my reasons…"

"You are infuriating!" she growled. "I'm your sister and you ignore me!"

"It was never my choice..."

"Yes it was, grandpa and grandma-"

"Can make my life hell" Spencer shook his head. "I have to go…bye" he turned and walked away. Will looked at Myra who's eyes seemed a little misty but who maintained a cold composure.

"Are you-?" Layla began.

"Yes – now how's Warren?" she said with a tight sound in her voice.

* * *

Warren looked up – Eddy was in the door. "I doubled back – Spencer and Myra are having a talk…that should distract everyone"

"What's their deal?" Warren smiled as the white clad boy sat down at the foot of his bed. "Sibling rivalry?"

"Far from it! It's complicated…listen sometimes life throws the perfect person your way. You get confused, it's like a jalapino pepper – you take a bite and for a second its nothing and then the heatwave rises like a tsunami and you're swept away. You can try to ride it out – follow it…or you can run and get crushed…"

Warren raised an eyebrow. "You're making no sense" he said with a slight smile. The fact was that Eddy was making a certain type of sense that frightened him.

"If you fight it, it'll crush you – don't let that happen. You and Will…" Warren shifted uneasily and Eddy frowned. "Don't pretend its not true, he saved you, he looked after you, he came here every day after school…sometimes before and then he flew to school…listen to me! You and Will – it's love"

Warren could feel the memories clawing at him. "I destroy everything I get close to! I'm fire"

"Oh get over yourself!" Eddy grunted. "If you don't let the Invulnerable guy in then who can you? Just – accept it. You're in love with a guy!" Eddy looked at his hands. "Like me…"

Warren's eyes bugged. "You're…gay?"

"yeah – and in love with a person I can never have…you can be with Will" Eddy glanced over his shoulder. "Who's on his way – so just – don't be afraid to take a leap – he won't hurt you on purpose."

Eddy rose and left – Warren sat in silence, smiling when the others came in well letting his lips curl a little which was a Warren Peace smile. He sat there – talked and smiled, tried not to keep sneaking peeks at Will.

When they left he lay in his bed – and thought about things.

Like Will.

And how his heart thundered when he thought about Will.

* * *

Speed and Lash. Zach froze, he watched as Lash nursed his bandaged arm. It looked like he was hiding bruises…could an eleastic guy get bruised? "Catch you guys later" muttered Zach.

Madge watched him leave and then followed. She had a feeling her ex was going through something – she didn't know what but she wanted to help him. Though she hated to admit it, Zach was sweetly likeable.

Plus he'd gotten a plus 3 on the cuteness factor since toning down the rapper talk.

Zach was following Lash and Speed at a modest distance, right to the apartment building. Zach looked around, it was a quiet area, there were high trees all around. He focused – two years and he still couldn't get it right…with utmost focus he grasped the drainpipe and shot upwards on it using his light field for propulsion.

He swung onto a balcony where he could see Speed and Lash. "Come on baby I took you to the hospital…you should thank me…"

"Speed – you – you burned my arm on the school furnace…"

"Hey baby – if you'd not been struggling so much it'd never have happened. It was your own fault – I'm the only one who loves you – remember?" the malicious tone crept into his voice. "Or would you like to go back to your outside of school job, back to the bedsit? Huh?"

"N-No Speed. Sorry, I oew you and your…your dad so much…I'm sorry"

"Good – now let's get playing"

"Speed – I…"

Speed roughly shoved the boy onto the bed. "I wanna play the leash game…"

"No – that hurts too much – please!" the panic was too much. The green energy rose around him in a crackling nimbus. "Plea –augh!" the steel band with a leather tie wrapped around Lash's neck. The boy sobbed, and tried to fight Speed off but he was unable to – for some reason he wouldn't use his powers.

The window exploded as the energy pulse from Zach's chest blew the balcony doors open. "Let him go"

Speed hurried to zip his pants back up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" snapped Zach. "It's totally uncool!"

Speed rushed at Zach – Zach acted fast – the light pulse absorbed the impact for him so he only stumbled back. Zach focused, this was really serious – he pointed at Speed and a haze of energy burst forth, Zach released a powerful blast as he became a torch of light.

The pulses of light energy hit Speed but the super recovery of the young man let him charge at Zach suddenly. Zach crashed backwards into the cupboard. He threw an energy wave at Speed and knocked him trough a door.

"He's mine!" screamed Speed.

"He's, like…not property you freak" Zach said. He glowed, the image of himself launched at Speed and knocked him into the hall. Zach hurried and grabbed Lash, he used a small energy pulse to snap the lock and clasp on the collar, as he untied the cord he examined the whimpering boy.

Speed gave a shout and charged at Zach. The Cheetah pounced on him and knocked him down. The purple fur was a dead giveaway.

"Majenta?"

Majenta became human again. "Let's go Mr White Knight"

Zach held Lash like a delicate treasyre in his arms. He destroyed the balcony and dropped – he focused, the light energy glowed at his feet and slowed his descent. He landed – Majenta morphed back to normal from her eagle form. "Let's go" she said hurriedly, glancing up at the balcony where Speed stood angrily. "You – heroic…moron" she added.

Zach looked down at Lash who was sobbing into his green Hawaiian shirt. "Yeah – back to the hospital…"

* * *

Corey was at Layla's wall. "Here's your chance" hummed Will. "He's here to ask you out!" Layla glanced at Corey and shrugged.

"He's kinda cute"

"Believe me, physiology is no problem to him" sighed Will. "He's your dream man if you specify it just right…"

"I suppose" Layla glanced at the boy who's cool car was parked just a few paces ahead. "But – won't it be awkward if you're here…Will?"

Will Stronghold had just run past Corey and entered his home. Layla walked towards Corey. He beamed at her.

"Hey" he smiled. "Uh – I asked around for your address – I didn't think you were home so I just waited…gave me time to rehearse"

"What?" Layla asked, cocking her head to one side…Corey had nice white teeth.

"Well…I was wondering if you'd like to go to a concert with me. The Star Spangled Six Shooters are playing downtown and I thought that: "Layla has a poster so maybe she'd like to come with me". So would you?"

Layla smiled, nearby three tulips bloomed and turned luminous red, glowing in the falling dusk light like beacons. "I guess so. I love the Six Shooters"

"Great…uh…great – yeah…so – I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday?"

"Seven it is - okay" Layla smiled, giving a little bounce. Corey headed for his car, smiling like an idiot. Layla waved him off. She glanced up; the trees were telling her to check for Will. Sure enough he was there, in the biggest tree in her lawn. "I assume you heard that Mr. Eavesdropper"

"Eavesdropping? Why I was simply - - eh - - pruning"

* * *

Two days later…

Natalie read over the sheet music, her narrow glasses perched on her nose. "…I like to make you feel…" she hummed. "Spencer? Where are the other two?"

"Jack and Shelley are tuning up, he nearly sat on her violin again"

Jack Stokes and Shelley Redstar were in their first year of college, Jack was Natalie's cousin and the drummer of the band. Shelley played the electric violin.

They were former students of Sky High. Jack was able to create a gravity vortex and Shelley had superhuman hearing that gave her perfect pitch so she could put her voice to the ideal note in order to shatter glass or knock people off balance – she even had sonar.

The last member of the band was Eddy but he wasn't around and his keyboard was being unpacked by Spencer. "Great – clumsy nitwit" Natalie sighed. She looked at Spencer who was rubbing his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah - fine" Spencer said. "Just a migraine…"

"You've been having them more and more frequently"

"It's nothing…they go away when I de-stress so we'll prank a few heroes at school and I'll be ay-okay"

"If you say so" Natalie said. She took her guitar from the stand and looked at Spencer again. "But let's not pretend everything's peachy, kay?"

"it never is" Spencer muttered. He was swirling the two silver metallicstress balls in his hands subconsciously as he sifted through some sheet music subconsciously. They'd been a birthday gift from his sister...he didn't normally use them unless he felta headache coming on, though most people knew to stand clear of him in school if he had them out. It was a clear sign his temper was short.

They were a ragtag band, thrown together by fate. They'd united a week before beginning Sky High when things got ugly. They'd connected over their hatred for the ideals of Superhero-Sidekick Culture.

Natalie was aloof and alone, she maintained that she was independent and needed no one to get ahead in life.

Eddy took things in his stride but was introverted to the extreme, hiding away deep within himself.

And Spencer…Spencer was afraid and ashamed and angry and just…human. Too human he felt too much, he hid it down, his mind bored with the rigmarole of the "individuals" that copied each other. He could see what they really were and it made his skin crawl, so he stirred up trouble for them to let their true, horrible, cowardly natures rise to the surface.

"Hey! I'm here! Powers forced me to see the guidance councillor for an "alternate identity" careers talk"

"What did they give you? Wholesome Ward of a Multibillionaire?" Natalie yawned as she warmed up with a few notes.

"No – weirdly he started outlining the importance of religion"

Natalie put on a Valley Girl stereotyped voice: "But, like, atheism is soooooo in right now!"

"Everyone wants to be one" Spencer yawned. "Anyway – let's go, if we wow Powers she may overlook the exploding chicken curry incident in the cafeteria" Spencer sighed.

"What chicken curry?" Eddy asked.

"Oh that's tomorrow" Spencer smirked.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as the badn warmed up…he froze – the trickle of blood was making its way down his upper lip from his nostril. He quickly wiped it away and glanced at the others.

Eddy was staring at him, a puzzled look on his face…Spencer checked his nose again and then set about operating the lighting.

* * *

Warren left the ward his mother was in (the Richards Ward for Cosmic Irradiation and Illness). He paused at the desk when he saw Will standing at the door. "Hi" Will said slowly.

Warren blinked and mumbled a hello.

"My Mom and Dad wanted to give you a room" Will said. "Because your house is…scorched and smashed…so they said that maybe you'd want to stay with us because you're welcome to and I'm rambling"

Warren nodded. "Yeah you are…and thanks…but…"

"Before you say no it's not a pass at you, my Mom really wants to make sure you're okay. She was on some team with your Mom and she's been worried sick about her – I – I didn't know she was sick"

Warren shrugged and turned to the nurse for his discharge forms. He wanted to stop staring at Will's lips…"How could you?" he mumbled. "I didn't talk about it -"

"Mom wants you to stay with us. Dad doesn't mind…I want you too…"

Warren signed his name slowly. "I guess – I mean – where else can I go?"

Will beamed. He looked so bright he could replace the sun. "Great! Great! Okay, come on, Mom's outside!"

* * *

Gwen lowered her laser gun as the blast destroyed the dummy. "Stitches – reset the dummies!" she snapped. "I want more target practice before I start shooting at things with my Subjugator!"

Stitches bounced over. "Sure thing! Sure thing!"

Gwen narroed her eyes at him. There was a bleep coming from her Compaq, she snapped it open. "What is it?" she snapped.

"Hey boss…we heard you're going for a test drive on superheroes…"

"Yes tomorrow most likely – I can't think of anyone who'd be out tonight"

"We just saw someone…a big time here. Warhead"

"Warhead? Really? He has the ability to turn into a flaming comet – right?"

"Yup – and he's just flown over the park, his energy signature's hardly subtle, anyone could see it"

"Excellent. Follow him and alert me if he stops moving, I'll be with you soon" Gwen smirked as she snapped her Compaq-Com closed. She turned and stalked past Stitches, shoving him into the shooting range where he was knocked down by a speeding dummy.

* * *

"So Warren – how's Fiona – I mean your mother"

"She's fine Mrs Stronghold" Warren said slowly, he waseating the roast with the family in an awkward manner. He sat beside Will, thinking about how this could be more awkward. So far the only thing that could be worse than this was if he and Will were naked, on top of each other and the Strongholds having just walked in.

With a news crew.

That had just made him hard.

Crap.

"Fiona? I thought she was Gwenyth Peace…"

"She always hated that name" Josie explained as she spooned more vegetables onto Will's plate and offered them to Warren who graciously accepted. "So she went by her middle name. Fiona."

Warren nodded.

"So – how's school for both of you?" Steve Stronghold chimed in.

"Good" they chorused and said no more.

It was awkwardly quiet for a while. Finally Will and Warren excused themselves they were as relieved as the two parents were and headed upstairs.

"Thanks for letting me stay" Warren said from the doorway of his bedroom. "I know I was a jerk…before…"

"You're not a jerk -you must have had a reason…I can respect that"

Will was so earnest and sweet… before Warren could stop himself he leaned in and kissed him. Will tasted sweet – he was everything Warren remembered and more. Will wrapped his arms around Warren and held him tightly but not too tightly…

"Goodnight" Will said as the kiss broke for air time. "Sweet dreams…and all that…" he was breathless and flushed and his lips were puffed from kissing.

"Yeah" Warren smiled as he shut the door, Will walked to his own room and leaned back against the door. He gave a little laugh and jumped onto his bed, the legs gave way and it crashed to the floor.

"Will! Don't jump on your bed we're not repairing the floor again!" Josie shouted up the stairs.

* * *

Warhead soared through the sky. The glowing blue light caught his eye, he swept down to investigate… there were four figures on the roof. One of them raised a weapon – the blast of light hit Warhead and he crashed onto the roof of the building.

Royal Pain laughed as one of the glass cylinders around the top of the gun filled with glowing blue light. "Power in a bottle – how efficient" she laughed. Warhead struggled to his feet. He rushed forwards – a blast of electricity knocked him down and then two of the other figures kicked him in the ribs.

He was lifted off his feet and knocked to the ground

"Excellent work, that's why I chose you from the Potential Heroes of Sky High" Gwen laughed. "You have so much to give to the cause"

She lifted Warhead up by the throat. "Pathetic" she sneered and tossed him to the concrete corner. "Let's go – the Subjuror works"

Warhead groaned in the corner…his body was drained…he couldn't move…

**TBC**

**A/N: Review me...you know you want to...do it...my mind control commands you...and bring me some orange sheeeeehhhhbeeeeehhhhhht... Kudos to the people who get that**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holding Out For A Hero**

**_A/N: Please watch out for a few characters based on my reviewers who've been uber-helpful! You guys keep this story alive! Also: apologies if your dedications don't match your gender._**

**_Just to say thanks to those who give me good and helpful reviewers there are_**

Myra was preoccupied as Boomer yowled at her to hurry up and get into the arena. "Good look" Plaything said. Plaything was so called because the more abuse taken the stronger he became. He had long silver hair pushed back off his face, the sleek locks shimmering under the light.

Gal-13 was next, she was a pretty dangerous hero because she could Jinx people, making floors give way and machines malfunction with just a movement. "You take him down" she said with a thumbs-up.

Myra smiled and entered the ring. She was facing Malcolm Rogers, and she was wary, if he grabbed her then he could absorb her energy and copy her power. He'd just recently defeated both Zach and Ethan using their powers against them.

The effects were slowly receding – Ethan and Zach were regaining colour to their skin and Malcolm was no longer glowing green or rippling like the surface of a pond.

"Gonna drain ya!" growled Malcolm.

"Yeah – keep telling yourself that" Myra muttered. She was too preoccupied – something was amiss with her brother, but if she didn't play her cards properly things could go horribly wrong.

The buzzer went. Myra immediately turned intangible and phased through a swinging pillar on the course. The object was to knock your opponent down 3 times. Malcolm could drain his opponents to make them fall, and then he could use their own powers against them to ensure they went down again.

Boomer thought Myra was a soft touch, she was a ballerina – loathe as she was to admit it – she appeared dainty, curvaceous even…but she hid her strength.

People talked about her, about her family behind her back. It didn't pay to have famous parents. Or infamous.

Myra teleported as Leech dived at her – the puff of thick black smoke made him cough and he slammed into a wall, Myra was behind him, she grabbed the collar of his gym padding and slammed him to the floor.

The zap that accompanied the thin lightening bolts forced him to his feet with a cry of pain. Myra back flipped elegantly to avoid a bar that popped out of a wall. "Aren't you supposed to be draining me dry?" she chided.

What Myra was worried about was her brother. He'd been a sick child, insomnia, seizures, nosebleeds, spots of blindness, hallucinations, fever – and suddenly it had all stopped. But still she worried. She was the younger of them and she worried for him.

It had always been them against the world, until the foster-home separated them. But given a choice between the home and the house of the grandparents from hell then the foster home won out.

As Myra dodged a punch she kicked Malcolm in the torso and cart wheeled to one side. Spencer had always been very protective of her…even when he'd been sick. But she had a horrible feeling that he was up to something.

The shooting pain in her wrist made her cry out, weakness threatened to overwhelm her but she rallied her thoughts enough to phase free of Malcolm's grasp. He shoved her to the ground and the zap threw her up to her feet.

The scoreboard marked out the 1 all score

Malcolm teleported and kicked Myra forwards as the scrawny boy appeared behind her in a puff of black smoke. She fell forwards, still dizzy and nauseous from the drain.

"Come on girlie, one more time" he cackled.

Spencer had always acted like she needed defending…she didn't!

Malcolm lunged at Myra, she pirouetted aside and kicked him in the butt, and he staggered in surprise. "I have your powers" he said as he phased through a wall that rose between them abruptly.

"True" Myra said. She disappeared, blitzing around Malcolm in a flurry of black smoke. "But I've had them longer" he turned hurriedly and received a punch to the jaw. He fell back and a long kick caught him in the chest knocking him down. He hit the ground and was thrown into the air. Myra teleported in over him and stomped him town, she reappeared on the ground as he landed with a flash.

3 appeared under his name. "My turn to protect you big brother" murmured Myra to herself as Plaything and Gal-13 rushed over to congratulate her.

* * *

Warren was sorting out a lot of stuff since he'd gotten out of the hospital. It had only been 4 days but a lot had happened. His mother was conscious again and apparently his Grandfather had been attacked by super villains.

According to him he'd been over powered by 14 villains with massive laser guns. Regardless he was being kept in a special wing of the hospital and his condition was hushed up.

In addition Warren was staying with the Strongholds. He wasn't sure how that had happened but Josie Stronghold had been waiting for him on discharge and Will had carried his bags to their car.

Next thing he knew he was sleeping in the spare room and kissing their son when they weren't looking. He liked Will's body but wasn't going to risk anything by pushing for more. Not until they were going out a little longer.

"Hey Warren" Mouse was sitting by the door to the guidance councillors office. Mouse was so called because of her hair. Her power was the ability to disappear from anywhere, she could simply escape any threat – but no one knew how. Neither did she for that matter. She apparently teleported but with no conscious effort.

During Warren's power placement she'd babbled so much trying to explain, that Boomer's finger had slipped (though not everyone was sure they believed that) and the car had dropped on her.

When Boomer raised the car she was gone and re-entered the room later. She got by on being an excellent hand-to-hand combatant mainly, her powers got her out of many situations but she couldn't actively teleport. Warren had found out that she was a good and reliable friend too. Not that he had many – but she was pretty close to him.

"Neela told me you got out of hospital, she said you had an accident" Mouse frowned. The swelling on Will's body had gone down a lot but his face did look a little bruised despite his creative hair-doing and the aid of Magenta and Layla this morning.

"Yeah – I fell down the stairs" he said. He made a mental not to have Layla start that as a rumour. When Layla said something people generally believed her – In the Hippy We Trust and all that.

"Well you look good – any college letters yet? Some of the smaller ones are sending their stuff already!" she sighed. "Man we're nearly at the end of the year – can you believe it?"

Warren grinned. "I don't know – it's all kinda surreal – nearly time to graduate…wow"

The Guidance Councillors door opened and Mouse was called. "Damn – gotta run, are you going to the graduation dance? Coz tuxedos are vanishing fast!" she smiled.

"Uh – actually I don't know" admitted Warren.

"Well, better get your date – can't wait to see who you'll bring" she laughed as she backed into the office. "We all expect Neela…you two have been hanging out a lot…unless it's Natalie O'Mahon in which case we'll be worried – girl's a real handful"

"Oh – I -"

"Later Warren" Mouse smiled. She shut the door and Warren was left looking at the door to Principal Powers' office. Well actually he was staring in its direction but examining himself.

He wondered if he could bring Will to the dance…without a massive explosion.

"Are you planning on going IN Mr Peace?" Principal Powers said from behind him. Warren jumped, feeling a little disorientated he turned to face her. "I assume you were turning up for our meeting"

Warren nodded dumbly and followed Principal Powers into her office. She sat down and meshed her fingers out before her. She looked at Warren as he shifted in his seat. "Warren – I wanted to talk to you about your personal life"

Warren was pretty sure so much colour had drained from his body he was now black and white. "Really?" he said, managing to get the words out around the bulge in his throat. "Why?"

"Well, I heard about your mother's condition – cosmic radiation…she was battling the Monocle in space I believe"

"Yeah – the superhero community was slow to send back up, by the time they arrived she'd already been bombarded by the stuff" Warren said, the flames licking at the tips of his fingers which were digging into arms of the chair and the metal had begun to soften a little.

Lately his flames had been intensifying and he'd been feeling their heat – actually feeling the heat. He never felt hot before, not since his powers appeared – but now… "If they'd not been focusing on her and my dad…"

"Warren – you'll melt the seat" Principal Powers said wearily. "If you need anyone to talk to I'm here. You may not know this – but your mother and I were very close, I mentored her in her first year as a hero." She smiled gently. "Blaze, she was so energetic…I was there when she first met your father"

Warren straightened up. "What?"

"Yes…I realize now that your father wasn't an EVIL man – but unfortunately he's already been put in jail…your mother saw that spark of good in him. She hoped to kindle it…" Principal Powers snapped out of her trance and immediately began to shuffle her papers. "I wanted to ask you – what colleges you'd applied to…I believe you hadn't decided on what you'd be training for as a cover yet?"

"Given that I'm the son of a villain I doubt it'll be a cover as much as my way of life. My Mom wasn't given a job until they found a really dangerous one with a serious villain."

"Yes – I believe the Council was petty on that and many other occasions concerning your mother" Principal Powers sighed as she shook her head. "She never escaped loving your father – she never wanted to…she tried so hard with him. But the Council kept pecking at her and that aggravated him…his last rampage was for her"

"It was?" Warren gasped.

Principal Powers looked at Warren. "Now is not the time Mr Peace. I wanted to discuss your college prospects. Where have you applied to?"

"Todd College, Xavier Tech and…" he hesitated. "The Wayne-Kyle Institute"

The eyebrows of his principal were somewhere in orbit when he finished the last one. "Of course – Wayne-Kyle. A very prestigious school, they only allow a few dozen students in every year. Only ones with immaculate grades…most of our students apply but to get in is a rarity"

"I'm not expecting to, it's impossible. Todd Memorial College or Xavier Tech - they're due to call back -" he shifted uneasily under the proud smile of Principal Powers. "But I thought I'd apply"

"Don't fear Mr Peace – you have what it takes, the Institute is here in the city – I can see that allure. I expect you're applying for the scholarships?"

He nodded.

"Given the flawless record on Save the Citizen you have – well – I don't doubt you'll be fairly considered"

"I had to write my parental details down"

Principal Powers nodded. "Have a little faith Warren – you're a good student and you deserve that scholarship"

"Faith doesn't pay bills" Warren sighed as he rose

"I meant what I said Warren, I'm here if you need someone to talk to"

Warren paused at the door. "Thank you…" he murmured – then headed out the door.

* * *

Will was focused on working his tension on the punch bag. Well punch column, it was mad out of solid steel and he was punching it furiously like it was filled with feathers.

"Hey Will"

Will swung around and lowered his arms. Myra was standing behind him, she was a very pretty girl, blonde-brown hair pushed back off her face, curvy form nicely filled out and she was well dressed. "Can we talk?"

Will nodded and walked towards the benches of the empty gym. "What's up?" he asked as he pulled a bottle of water from his bag and put a small container of gingersnaps out. "Biscuit? Mom says they help with energy for combat training"

Myra smiled sadly. "You've got a perfect family – don't you?"

"Not perfect" Will sighed as they sat down. Myra took a biscuit and bit into it slowly. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I have to tell you – you obviously haven't heard but I figure I should tell you – most people don't talk about it but with Spencer acting like he is…" she shifted.

"What is it Myra? Is he in serious trouble or something?" Will asked.

"No – Yes - Maybe – he won't talk to me, but I can see he's in trouble"

Will smiled gently. "Why not just ambush him at home?"

Myra sighed and crossed her legs. "You didn't know…" she murmured. "We don't live together, my grandparents didn't want him so he was sent away, and he lives in a Boarding House, works in a Coffee Shop nearby the place. I tried to corner him there but he ducked off to serve customers"

Will blinked. "I can't see Spencer Zeikker in a coffee shop" then something caught up with his brain. "Didn't want him?"

"Grandma is a superhero – well was. She was called She-Mercy and she could control minds – anyway – she decided Spencer looked like our dad and she never liked him, not since he married her daughter. Mum. So she kicked him out and Social Services sent him to the Boarding House until he was finished at school" she shrugged.

"So you want to get him to come home?"

"No, he's better off away from She-Monster… But I AM scared for him, Mum and Dad were always frustrated when he didn't seem to manifest any powers – he just got sick. Very sick. He never did anything other than float. Dad was excited; he thought he'd be a Psychokinetic like Mum. But when I was born they realized that maybe he wouldn't have any powers because I was teleporting when I was 2 and all the family had been early in showing their traits."

"What happened to your parents?" Will asked slowly. "Where are they?"

Myra shook her head. "You really haven't heard" she smiled. "My parents were Andrea and Kurtis Zeikker" she said. "…think back to history class and think about Dame Sinestra and Count Spectre"

"…oh!" Will's eyes widened. "They were two of the big villains in the Society of Shadows!"

"Yes…" Myra rose from her seat and walked across the hall with Will hurrying to catch up. "You needed to know that, to know that my brother inherited their gift for manipulation and mind games though evidently none of their powers"

"So they're in maximum confinement?"

Myra stopped at the door; she turned her head to one side but didn't actually look at Will. "They died Will – your parents blew up their base"

Will froze and let Myra leave. Apparently Spencer Zeikker definitely had a reason to hate him…as did Myra. Suddenly he felt a lot less secure in himself

* * *

Penny shrieked as Natalie punched her down. The students were surrounding the girls on the green. Penny cloned herself but Natalie demonstrated an incredible degree of lightening fast kung-fu expertise. All four clones collapsed. "I am going to rip your hair out follicle by follicle" Natalie vowed.

Penny shrieked and took up a combat stance. She had high marks in hand to hand – Natalie was a pissed off tough rocker girl. This was the end of Penny.

"That's it! Enough!" Medulla shouted, a laser blast hitting the ground between the girls. "Both of you, detention. Ms Penny Applewhite and Ms Natalie O'Mahon for detention" he spoke the last sentence into his PDA and immediately to pale blue slips popped out of the end. "Care to explain this?"

"The Pom-Pom terrorist told everyone about my family" Natalie hissed, her voice low.

"Yeah! Her Daddy was Doom-Volt!"

"I'M GOING TO TURN YOUR SKULL INTO A HANDBAG YOU LITTLE SKANK" Natalie lunged at Penny, knocking her to the ground and punching her repeatedly in the face. Medulla snapped commands at two of the larger boys and had them immediately separate the girls after they stopped drooling.

Magenta looked at Layla. "Wow – Doom-Volt he was a big bad" she admitted. "Worked out of Las Vegas, threatened to blow the grid if his demands weren't met" she shrugged. "Given Natalie's temper – well it's not a huge surprise"

"But she's not her father – Penny shouldn't go around blabbing that"

"She's on probation for attempting to take over the school and capture the humans – if she were a decent person that wouldn't have happened – still if we show her a daisy she flinches" Madge grinned as Layla gave a grudgingly proud smile.

Her epic battle with Penny had apparently made her famous or infamous if you prefer.

"Hey - Layla" Corey said as he strode over to her, shifting the length of his hair so it was out of his yes. "I just wanted to see if you were free to go for burgers later?"

"I've gotta go over here now" Madge smiled as she left Layla and Corey alone.

"Oh Corey – I'm a v-"

"And I mean veggie burgers" Corey said quickly. "Green-Peace-De-Resistance is a really great place; I go there a lot so I thought I could go there with you and buy you a tofu burger or something…"

"Oh" Layla smiled. Even will had never gone to a purely vegan restaurant. "Sure!" she blushed as he gave a dazzling smile. "How about after school?"

"Brilliant!" he smiled.

* * *

Madge watched as Layla and Corey walked back into the school chatting, she noticed a perturbed looking Zach and hurried over to see what was up. "Hey Zach" she said.

"Hey" he smiled. Madge noticed he was being talked at by Dusty Sanderson; she was a sultry beauty with an Angelina Jolie set of lips and a figure to die for. Zach normally drooled over her but now he was staring over her shoulder and nodding in agreement with her ideas for the dance.

"I hope Natalie and her band are playing" Madge said. She quickly pinched Zach's arm and woke him up to the conversation.

"Yeah – me to" he said slowly. "Uh – Listen I'll see you at the planning committee meeting – you've got good ideas so uh – we should make sure everyone here's them"

"Great" Sandy said in her husky voice. "Later" she turned and strode away, the wiggle in her walk graceful and smooth, making eyes latch to her hips.

"What's wrong with you? Normally you're all over Sandy – well at least the vacant expression is aimed at her chest" Madge snapped.

In response Zach pointed ahead.

Lash was standing with Speed; he was tucked up into himself.

"He went back" Zach murmured. "He went back to the abusive bastard". His glow sparked around his body and his eyes glowed as he seemingly charged up a blast in his chest cavity

"He'll come to his senses – but if you start a fight you could scare him away from you as well. You need to handle this with caution Zach" she said, grasping his arm before he could make a move that would ultimately prove offensive.

"I can't just -"

"You have to – for now" Madge snapped.

* * *

"You're holding back" Warren sighed as he and Neela practiced for their Save the Citizen exam. "I'm lucky we got paired together – but you're holding back. That wind is barely enough to lift me…you can do much more"

Neela pushed a strand of her hair back into the tight bun she usually kept it back in. "I can't -"

"Yeah you can"

"No – I can't take the risk" Neela said. "I have to maintain composure as my mother says, not only for decorum but also so I don't unleash a typhoon I can't control"

"You're capable of controlling it" Warren said as he readied to repeat the move. "You have to have a little faith in yourself"

"Let's take it from the top – "Scorching Wind"…let's go" Neela said hurriedly, changing the subject.

"Fine" sighed Warren. He ran and jumped, igniting his flames as Neela's winds swept around him and launched him through the air in a flame speckled whirlwind. He yelped as the wind abruptly dispersed and he landed on the wrestling mats with a grunt.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought my wind was getting too powerful!" Neela exclaimed as she ran towards him. He sat up and patted down his hair. "I am SO sorry"

"It's okay" Warren sighed. He spotted Will at the door. "Hey" he smiled softly.

Neela looked at her wrist. "Well look at the time – I have to go"

"Neela – you're not wearing a watch" Will said.

"I didn't think you'd throw back an excuse to be alone with Warren…" she mused as she hurried over to her bags, packed up her things and left. "Later boys"

Will sat down beside Warren. The Pyro put his arm around Will and let the boy lean onto his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You know how you're the son of a villain?"

"Yep"

"Well Myra and Spencer are the children of two"

"Ah – yeah – I heard a rumour about Spencer in my first year here" Warren said as he kissed Will's forehead. "It's a pity for him, if I get a tough break they must get it twice as bad"

"Yeah – they're third generation like me and you" said Will softly. "But Myra got all the power and Spencer got nothing except a little levitation…and…yet he's so good at getting to heroes. I'm worried"

"Why?"

"My parents – they killed Spencer and Myra's"

"Are you worried about retaliation?"

Will shrugged and lay back onto the mats with Warren soon joining him. Will turned his head to look at his boyfriend (boy did he enjoy that word). "Spencer can get to people, he does it to every hero and…Myra – I mean I trust her, I don't think she's bad. But she's dark on the inside and I'm worried that she might blame me – just a little"

Warren kissed Will on the lips for a few second, willing away all his worries. "Why? You're not the one that killed them. And your Mom and Dad don't kill it was an accident I expect"

"Still – I have to ask my Parents…" Will decided. Warren held him close. "You're too good to me"

"Nah, I'm not good enough" Warren said before slowly slipping his tongue into Will's mouth and making him focus on something far more enjoyable.

* * *

Stitches yowled as he was tossed across the hall. "I DON'T WANT TO WAIT" roared one of the shaded members stalking about in the shadows around Royal Pains logo-shaped table.

"You haven't got a choice" Gwen said casually. "We enter the next phase next month, you wait…understood? We have to finish our work in Sky High or we can't make this Farewell Dance the last!"

"Farewell to the school" another shaded figure mused.

"Hey boss, why not just blow it up?"

"Because I want the facility" she smiled. She grasped his throat and slammed his head off the table.

"Uncle – uncle!" he choked before being tossed to the ground.

"Now my allies – we are going to bide our time. The dance is only a few weeks away and soon – soon everything we've ever desired will be ours"

The dark smile on her face became incredibly menacing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**_Well that's another one done. More reviwer cameos next chapter, I'm aiming for three per chapter!_**

**_Thanks to all my reviewers and keep it you you guys breathe life into this story!_**

**_I may be a little slow to update for the next few weeks I have major exams that determine what I do in college. So forgive me_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holding Out For a Hero**

* * *

Hey all! Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed, I lost everything and had to remake my plot notes, then my computer changed and my floppy was rendered useless so I had to redo the plot a third or forth time. So good news: I'm back. Bad news: Not in best form. I have a bad cold :p. Anyway here's **Chapter Six **and thanks to y'all for standing in. I need a few reviews to get the juices flowing again but I hope this chapter does a bit on the appologising!

* * *

"Dame Sinestra?" Mrs Stronghold murmured.

"Count Spectre?" Mr Stronghold repeated.

They looked at their son who had a very dark expression on his face. "Yeah…tell me about them"

Josie sighed and nodded. "The Zeikkers… yes…we encountered them about 11 years ago I think. They hijacked a space platform and turned it into a mind control ray that Sinestra could use to mind control the planet via any technology she could focus on. Several Heroes got up there, we had a fight on our hands, the machine overloaded and we barely got off before the platform blew up… taking them with them"

"Why do you ask Son?" his father enquired, placing a firm hand on his sons shoulder.

"I'm in school with their children Myra and Spencer"

The Stronghold kitchen was quiet. "They blame us?" Josie asked.

"…No. Myra doesn't…Spencer maybe but he just seems to dislike all the heroes"

"The children of villains shouldn't be let into that school" muttered Will's father. "They just can't be trusted."

"Dad!" Will exclaimed.

Warren drifted outside the door, listening closely an unpleasant sensation in his chest. He knew Mr Jerk Stronghold didn't like him too much but was it just because of his parentage?

He slipped away from the kitchen.

* * *

Layla smiled at Corey. They'd talked about saving the rainforest, saving the whales, saving money…everything. He was very socially and environmentally minded. He really was great…

Layla's phone buzzed. "Hang on" she said. "Its Maj, sorry I'll just ask her to call back later" Layla said. She opened the green "eco phone" (new craze, it was eco friendly and used the internet or something instead of harmful waves and stuff…uh…who really cares if it works?)

"Hey Maj" she said.

"You need me to bail you out?"

"Nope. I'm having a really nice meal out with Corey actually, so I can't come over and study" Layla said with a smile.

"Cool, if you do need me go to the bathroom and call, I can drop in with Zach and bail you out if you want"

"Okay see you tomorrow at school" Layla said.

"So…did she want to bail you out?"

Layla beamed at Corey who looked a little nervous. "Why would I need bailing out? This is a great date!"

Corey grinned and fumbled with a small bag. "This is for you, just – uh –something I picked up in a shop on my way over here, thought you'd like it - uh"

Layla opened the package. Opening the box she found a carved wooden ring, a warm wood with tiny dark engravings across its surface. "It's lovely" she smiled. Corey smiled broadly as she put it on her finger. "I feel like a spacer for not getting you anything"

"Coming on this date was more than enough for me" he said. "You have no idea how much it means to me". He touched Laylas hand, entwining their fingers.

Layla felt contented butterflies flap in her stomach.

* * *

Gwen watched the screens carefully. Each one was relaying the parts to her plan, it was almost time, she'd covered almost everything…on to the next phase and soon it would be complete… she would make them all pay!

For those who had laughed at her, sneered at her, put her down – she had such pains in store for them

* * *

"I have to sing at the dance" Natalie sighed. The class was bustling in the transition of periods; Professor Medulla was arranging his notes while students chattered about the up and the careers expo for Secret Identities. "I don't want to have to get up and perform for the trolls in the Superhero class"

"You do realize you have no choice" Eddie sighed. "Principal Powers is trying to reform you and is doing it by making you take part in the dance"

"I want to die" muttered Natalie. "Ugh I bet I'll have to perform a song by that trashy trailer park kiddie star sap, Whitney Peers" she groaned.

"Could be worse" Eddie said.

"How!?" Natalie whined.

Eddie was stuck for words. Spencer came in the door, Natalie and Eddie waved to him…suddenly he clutched the side of his head and collapsed forwards. Eddie rushed to him as Medulla cleared a path through his students.

"Spencer!?" Eddie cried.

* * *

Neela focused and summoned the winds. "Okay Warren!" she called. "Let's go"

Warren nodded from across the gym and ran towards the citizen. "Neela More wind!" he called. Neela flinched.

"I can't" she called. "I don't want to lose control!"

Warren turned to look at her, the wind blowing his tracksuit and hair out behind him. "You're kidding, right?"

"No I am not strong enough to control the weather past a certain level" Neela replied.

Warren made a chopping motion and Neela lowered the winds. "Neela. You're a great friend" he said. "But you underestimate yourself waaaaay too much"

Neela shook her head. "It's knowing my limits" she replied. She patted him on the shoulder and forced a smile. "Besides, you've got the umph to get us past the final Save the Citizen Test" she winked.

Warren rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as -"

"Will? Does that mean you're the one that does all the work in the relationship?"

Warren snorted and laughed. "You're insane"

"It's a side of me only a few people get to see" Neela grinned. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"More than I ever thought I could" murmured Warren. "But his Dad would flip if he knew his son was seeing a GUY who was ME" he let out a long sigh. "He really doesn't like me that much, it's Mrs Stronghold that's my hostess, and he's just her husband who doesn't want to be in the doghouse by kicking me out."

"What does it matter?" Neela smiled softly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Will doesn't care – he'd choose you over his father any day. Positive."

* * *

Zach spotted Lash, he was walking strangely…from a distance Zach followed until Lash entered the changing rooms. Zach darted in after him. He steadied his breathing…slowly he moved along the tiles and peeked around a row of lockers, Lash wasn't wearing his shirt…as Zach followed the legs up to the rest of the boys body the sight of bruises and marks made him hiss out a gasp of pain.

Lash turned around hurriedly started to pull his t-shirt back on. "What are you doing her!?" he exclaimed.

Zach opened his mouth and then closed it…he repeated a few times before saying. "You could die"

Lash drew in a little breath.

"He could kill you, you can't stay with him"

"It's not that simple" Lash muttered.

"Really? He doesn't love you"

"You don't know him like I do!" Lash snapped.

"The bruises totally give me a good idea" Zach said his voice getting colder. "You don't deserve that."

"Who else will take me" lash sobbed as he tried to push past Zach. Zach grabbed him by the arm, spun him around and without thinking pressed his lips to Lash's.

"Me" Zach said, stunned at what he'd done. "I'd look after you, treat you right…"

Lash slithered out of Zach's grasp. "That's a lie…" lash murmured. "I wish…I wish…" he turned and fled. Zach was going to run after him but he couldn't. He raised a hand to his lips and stared straight ahead until he heard a bell.

* * *

Warren opened his eyes. Will stood framed in the doorway he closed the door slowly and slid under the covers with Warren. Slowly Warren wrapped his arms around Will and spooned against him…he felt warm, he fit perfectly in his arms and he was a reassuring heartbeat.

* * *

"That's so sweet" Layla sighed as she stood on the ground directing Will with the banner as her flowers wound themselves around a gazebo on the lawn. "Will you two be dates for the dance?"

Will faltered in the air. "You know we can't" he muttered. "I barely got out of the bed in time to fly out the window before Mom came in to get Warren fro breakfast! We could get caught way too easily and we don't want to go public" he murmured as he got close to her having hung the banner.

"You can't hide it forever" she sighed

"Not forever…just for now" muttered Will. "I just can't lose my parents no matter how much I love him"

"Love?" gasped Layla. "I am so happy for you Will!"

He blushed. "I think that's what it is; all I know is that I need him…"

Layla hugged Will. "Oh…honey that IS love"

Will smiled softly. "So…how about you and Corey?"

Layla beamed. "I like him too…three days to the dance and I think I have myself a date" she chuckled.

* * *

The movement was unnoticed around the detention rooms late at night. Gwen watched through the hacked feed of security cameras. She nodded to herself contently…yes…this was ideal.

Lash watched the other members of the Negative Initiative…Speed especially. Zach had kissed him and it had been gentle and he hadn't been grabbed or pushed or pulled at any point…

"Get a move on!" snapped Speed. Lash flinched and stretched up to place the mechanism in the roof panel overhead.

* * *

_Okay. Review me!_

_I hope this is good in the next chapter I aim to have a little more action. I'd like to know your thoughts ont he characters. In the next chapter I'll have more on Myra and the out side group, the Trouble causers! Any thoughts are welcome. Thanking you!_

_Peace out_


	7. Chapter 7

**Holding Out for a Hero**

_Look! He's back!_

_Sorry this took so long but things got a little crazy around her. Anyway keep the reviews coming! They always help. Oh and Thanks to all my reviewers_

_Nathanslilsis: I'm male, still very very male!_

_Goth Flamango: Another chapter and I hope you enjoy it_

_!!!!!!!!!: Wait no more!_

_lass: Rise fair maiden! I have updated_

_Kimiyo: Et voila. I can't do much about the spelling sometimes though, my spellchecker keeps setting to French and Irish sometimes and when I proofread I don't notice the spelling errors. I'll work on it though_

_Rosemarykiss: Wait no more Rosemary! Kiss!_

_:-D: Another update!_

_DylanStratus: I love it too...now love it some more!_

_pyrogambitlover: Yes corey is the jerkface but i editted his character a little over the course of the story...coz I wanted to_

_Dying Innocence: Updated shower me with praise at your own discretion_

_Jessica: And here we have it! Enjoy mademoiselle! Read more!_

* * *

Will and Warren teetered on the edge of the couch before lifting into the air. "Wow…floating make outs" Warren grinned before returning to Will's neck. Will held the dominant boy in place on him and let the sensations run over his skin… it was great.

The knock at the door caused them to drop out of the air and hurry to straighten their clothes. "Wait…if it was Mom and Dad they'd just walk in" said Will.

"Yeah" Warren nodded.

"Well I do much the same, I figured what you'd be up to" Myra came through the wall as if it wasn't there. "So I wanted a peek."

Will shifted uneasily under Myra's gaze.

"I'm not here to kill you" she sighed. "Though I could, I could phase my hand through your chest and give you a heart attack – no I realised a long time ago that their lifestyle killed them, not your parents"

Will tried not to focus on the fact his flight failed against someone who could appear in a heartbeat, and that his strength really didn't work if he couldn't touch her…

"Good to know" he managed at last. Myra winked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I was a bit worried for a while there"

"I could tell" Myra said distantly, she frowned for a moment and then looked at him. "Could you…no never mind" she shook her head. "It doesn't matter - later" before Will could ask what she was talking about she vanished in an explosion of black whisps of smoke.

"That girl can really move" Warren said as he flopped back into the sofa.

"Yeah – which is why I'm relieved she won't be doing finger puppets through my chest because of old family junk."

"You and me both" Warren said as he pulled the unresisting Will into his lap. "Now where were we before we were so rudely perved on by the vanishing voyeur?"

"Uh, fancy words"

"Shut up and kiss me" Warren said as he leaned in, their lips met and a flame leapt up between them, it wasn't as strong one, just a sign that Warren was really anticipating the kiss.

As the tongues slowly wound around one another Will felt that weight lifted off his shoulders that he never noticed until Warren's kiss set it free…it was an amazing feeling.

"What the hell!?" Mr Stronghold stood in the doorway.

"Don't over react Steve" Josie warned as she came up behind him.

"Dad! Mom! Oh no" Will gasped at the same time as Warren said:

"Mr Stronghold! Mrs Stronghold! Shit!"

* * *

Warren sat at the top of the stairs and listened to the raised voices of the Stronghold men and the murmur of Josie Stronghold who was trying to maintain peace.

He'd caused this.

If Will was hurt because of it he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Layla curled the phone cord in her fingers as she lay on her bed. "I'd love to go out tonight Corey but it's my Mom's birthday" she said.

"I miss you babe" Corey said

"It's only been a day" she blushed. "You big corn dog – and I'll see you at your band's show tomorrow anyway, I have my ticket safely guarded" she added as a long ivy vine handed her the slip of blue paper.

"Okay – I'll see you tomorrow" Corey said. "…Bye"

"Bye…" she giggled. They both counted to three and hung up together. It saved them hanging on the phonelines saying "You hang up, no you" for an hour until someone came in and did it for them.

Layla sighed happily. Will being into guys didn't bother her at all, it never had, though she'd had a void in her heart since they broke up – it was nice to be in a couple again.

That's when she heard the familiar clattering thump of Mr Stronghold putting his foot down – causing everything in the kitchen to go **up**.

* * *

"All this time…All this time and you two - - - " Steve Stronghold was chalky white and struggling to form words. For once in his entire life, no speeches or stern talks were at hand.

He had never expected this.

How could he have been prepared for – for – for – for this!

"We haven't done that!" Will shouted. "We're taking it relatively slowly" he explained to his mother, as calmly as he could manage. "We sleep in separate rooms…" he held his breath. "Usually" he admitted.

The sound Mr Stronghold made was somewhere between a balloon deflating and a sake exhaling helium. His face flushed bright red. "That boy is the son of a villain" he finally managed tochoke out around the lump of rage in his throat. "He could have used some sort of device to make you…and…he could be - be using you to get at us -"

Will smashed the table as he brought his fist down. "How Dare You!" he shouted. "Warren loves me! I guess you just can't accept that I amn't exactly what you wanted" and in a single leap he took off through the roof.

Jetstream looked up out the hole her sun had made. "Oh dear"

"Let's go after him" Steve exclaimed. Josie shook her head. "No, firstly carrying you would slow me down enough to make his headstart much too big. Secondly you are the last person he wants to see"

"Then who-"

"Warren?" Josie called. "Warren? We need you to go after Will" she whispered to Warren. "He's stubborn like his father, sometimes ridiculously so, but he needs to talk about this, I'll handle Steve" she smiled at him as he nodded and managed a small smile in return.

* * *

Eddie watched Spencer from the stairwell, the practice room was on the floor above and Eddie had come looking for Spencer. Now he saw the boy rubbing his temples and stopping a nose bleed.

Fear filled Eddie…it was cold and icy and it travelled up his spine and down into his stomach…heavy like lead it hung there as Spencer looked at his phone.

"Myra" he murmured and ended the call before he even picked it up. Eddie slowly retreated backwards, the dread had made the snow maker colder than he had ever been.

* * *

Will landed in the park and crossed his arms before flopping back against a tree – it collapsed over and Will hurriedly pulled it back upright, looking around to make sure no one had seen him.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the path whistling. He was angry, really angry. Steve Stronghold had really crossed the line when he'd said that about Warren –

He walked around the park for a while before settling near the wishing fountain in the middle of the park

Will let out as sight and tossed a penny into the fountain - - with a little too much force, it bounced off the ornament in the middle and imbedded itself in a tree nearby. Will winced; he had to remember his strength…

"I don't think you got your wish" Warren said. "The point is to get it into the water – not the nearest tree…it'd be kinda hard for the average person to do then"

Will looked up and smiled – then stopped smiling. "I'm sorry about my Dad, he had no right to say what he did-"

"Yes he did, he's your dad, he worries about you and he doesn't want you to get hurt by a two bit punk"

"But it's more than that, he was implying that you made me gay as some part of a nefarious plot to destroy **him**. It's all about **him**!" he exclaimed. Warren looked at him levelly. "What?"

"Your dad can lift a tank like a paper weight, your mom flies faster than a jet – life is hardly rational on average" he sighed. "Come on, your mom wants you home"

"Why should I? I don't have to take that from him!" Will exclaimed.

"You owe it to them, they're your parents" Warren said. "You are so lucky to have them, I get to see my dad once a year if I'm lucky and my mom's…look my mom's as good as dead, they doubt she'll pull through from the radiation poisoning – you need to give your family a chance. Don't give up on them after one fight"

Will looked at him. "Yeah – you're right"

"Come on, lets find a take off point" Warren said.

"Teammate Hold?" Warren asked.

"No that hurts my armpits" Warren said. "I'm thinking…"

"Lois Lane!" Will said as he swept Warren into his arms and took off from the secluded spot.

"I WAS THINKING I'D WALK" shouted Warren as he was swept away by Will.

"Aww…and don't worry by the way. You're not a two-bit punk…you're at least three bits" Will chuckled.

* * *

The Commander and Jetstream sat at the dining room table opposite Will and Warren. "We -" Jetstream shot her husband a level look.

"I – I overreacted" Steve admitted. "I had no right to behave that way. Will you're my son and I love you no matter what I just…I need to accept that you're…that you aren't…that you won't…"

Jetstream coughed. "We support you honey, no matter what. It'll take a while to adjust but – I think I already knew, deep down – and Warren genuinely is a good boy, and he cares about you."

"Yes – I'm sorry I thought you were using a machine or drug to corrupt my son as part of a revenge scheme" he said tightly. "But – I was wrong, you're not like your father…or at least you're not like Baron Battle." Josie gave him a kick in the ankle. "We're behind you both one hundred percent – well 90 - maybe 85 just right now -" Josie kicked him again. "We'll be here and – uh – Welcome to the family Warren"

He offered his hand and Warren shook it firmly.

"Thank you, sir" he said at last. Josie gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"These two are very alike, you may need some pointers in handling them" she whispered with laughter in her voice.

* * *

"So they were cool with it?" Zach repeated. "That is so cool dudes". The gang was seated on the benches in the courtyard under the warm sun.

"Well not exactly" admitted Will. "Dad had "insomnia" all night and kept peeking out into the hallway"

"Aww no naughty touching for you two" Maj snickered. Layla came over in a dreamy state. "Oh look it's an epidemic of the love bug" she snorted.

"Hmm?" Layla murmured.

"Never mind" Maj sighed.

Ethan and Maj shared a look as the infamous jingle came on, echoing through the entire campus. Luna Vista spoke up in her irritatingly chipper voice.

"Hey-Hidey-Ho students!" she chirped. "Well it's a great day to be here at Sky High. But isn't every day? So! We've got lots of hot gossip but first the careers fair! That's right, the secret identity careers fair is held tomorrow with an early day off so that you can all get ready for the dance. Don't forget to check which bus you're on everyone as we'll be leaving at 10am on the dot!"

"Her voice" Ethan winced. "Ugh it makes me want to-" he melted into a puddle and slid down into a crack in the paving stones.

"I wish I could do that – I think I should morph into something without ears" Maj groaned. There was an arrogant cackle of laughter from across the hall as BJ and Malcolm helped Speed to hoist a whole group of students into the air on a table.

Zach looked at Lash who was standing hunched in on himself as if trying to disappear inwards. He felt the energy bleed from his eyes as he glared at Speed.

"I reckon these fools done gone and wet themselves" BJ chuckled.

"Juggle them!" Malcolm exclaimed anxiously in anticipation.

"Dang! Yeah!" BJ shouted with a deep laugh.

"Could you be any bigger a stereotype?" Myra said as she materialised beside BJ. "You're super invulnerable and super stupid? Someone got the bums rush"

BJ frowned as his brain tried to do the math to the statement. Malcolm leapt at Myra to try and drain her but went right through her and hit a table. "Back of Zeikker" warned Speed. "Or we'll give you a reason to get upset!"

"What? All of us?" Will said as he and the others stood in behind Myra.

Speed opened his mouth but felt Lash tugging on his sleeve. He swung around and glared furiously at the boy who recoiled in fear. Zach moved slightly but Maj put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him with a meaningful look.

The bullies dropped the students and the table and backed off with threatening looks. "Thanks" Myra said.

"You okay?" Ethan asked. "You were in a weird mood during History today"

"I'm okay" Myra said with a shrug.

"You're not very convincing" Layla replied as they walked down the hall with Myra.

"It's Spencer, I'm worried about him" Myra explained. "He's been avoiding me, ignoring my calls and we haven't had Friday coffee together in over a year like we used to" she shook her head. "Something is happening but I don't know what to do without confronting him. Not that confrontation helps, he'll just clam up"

Will paused and glanced down the hall at a retreating white shape. "Actually I have an idea…"

* * *

Eddie walked down the hall going over the music in his mind. He mentally moved his fingers on the keyboard and thought about – Spencer. He was so worried about him…

Suddenly he was hoisted into the air by a strand of ivy. "Hi" Layla said.

He looked down at the group of school-savers including Myra. "Hi Myra" he said.

"Hello Eddie…" the sallow skinned boy in the white shirt and combat trousers kicked feebly at the air. "Sorry we had to do this"

"Uh…what exactly did I do to deserve this?" he enquired.

"What's the deal with Spencer, that's all we want to know" Warren explained. "Myra's worried and he won't talk to her."

Eddie hesitated – he sighed and eventually began to speak. "Well he's been having his migraines and nosebleeds again. He tries to hide them but I can always tell… I'm worried that he may be having a relapse and there's nothing we can do. I mean he won't go to the nurse or a super hero hospital and the old collar isn't working any -" he froze and then cleared his throat. "Let me down now?"

"What collar?" Myra asked firmly.

"Uhhh…"

"I have a kind of tulip that has truth serum pollen" Layla offered.

Eddie opened his mouth to speak but the bell went and Medulla cam around the corner forcing Layla to drop the boy who made good his escape down the hall.

"Damn" Myra muttered as they hurried to their classes. "Damn –Damn –Damn!"

"What is it?" asked Will as they slid into their seats in Mad Science.

"Something serious – last time Spencer had trouble with his brain anomaly it nearly killed him!" she whispered. "I'm just worried he doesn't care anymore!"

* * *

The nurse screamed out in terror as he ran from the room.

Mrs Peace had opened her eyes and said "Something is not right" – and then everything had burst into flame. Bright golden flames that engulfed the bed. When they came back there was only a mound of ash and charred metal.

"Sh-should we inform the next of kin?" asked the nurse as he wrung his hand.

The doctor blinked. "I amn't sure…we have to go through all that protocol first –we have to test for explosives, cloning, alien energy, temporal and dimensional gateways, mythical and celestial deity energy, magical powers, robotic counterparts and secret society intervention" she looked at the bed. "It's standard procedure…for…_when a hero dies_"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Well here ya go!

Next chapter: Gwen takes a step towards her ultimate goal. The Careers fair...what do you think the group members will be doing as a secret identity? All to come so long as I get reviews! ; )


End file.
